


Seventure Brothers

by Willa Shakespeare (AnonEhouse)



Category: Blake's 7, The Venture Bros
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crack, Crack Crossover, Humor, Other, Post Gauda Prime, merged characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/Willa%20Shakespeare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Venture Brothers fused with Blake's 7. Impossible, you say? I laugh at the constraints of logic. Crack has no boundaries.</p><p>I'll never think of the tragedy at Gauda Prime the same way again, not after Brock Samson Gan showed up to face down Supreme Dr. Girlfriend, while Dean Avon stared in disbelief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seventure Brothers

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

Gan burst into the tracking gallery, stark naked and covered in blood. "YAAARRRRGGHH!" he screamed as he shoved the hilt of a serrated-edged combat knife into the skull of a trooper, right through his helmet. Then he grabbed the still-twitching corpse's ankles and swung him around like a giant weedeater. "Duck, Dean! INCOMING!" 

Avon had no idea what that insanity meant, but his survival instincts took over and flung him flat on top of Blake's gory corpse, face to face with an inappropriately goofy grin, as sliced and diced troopers flew through the air amid gunfire that seemed only to infuriate Gan further.

There was one last _splat_ as Gan dropped the mangled trooper. The room lights shifted from red to magenta. Servalan stepped daintily into the room, followed closely by a skinny man with incredibly long eyebrows and pointy goatee. The man gave an insane laugh, worse than Egrorian's giggle, and pointed dramatically at Avon. "You really know how to fuck up a surprise reunion, Dean!" His maniacal eyes roved over the scene, and stopped at Deva. "No, no, no, no!" he screamed in rage. " _I_ get to kill Doctor Venture! All right, who did it? Come on, I just want to know. Look, I'll turn my back and whoever did it, just wave your hand."

Arlen coughed from her position on the floor. The man whirled and shot her full of orange darts. "I knew it, I knew it! Doctor Girlfriend..."

"That's Supreme Doctor Girlfriend," Servalan said, with a sniff as she readjusted her black pillbox hat.

"Right, whatever, cross number..."

"Twenty-one." Servalan looked at her fingernails. "And I don't do secretarial any longer, Monarch."

"Right, right, of course not, sweetie. Twenty-one? Amazing. Well, he did go a little nuts when twenty-four bought it. I always thought they were back-door Suzies. Cross him off the payroll." He pouted. "But what am I going to do now? I can't arch without my arch-enemy."

Servalan sighed. "Well, you could hump his corpse. That might make you feel better."

"It's worth a try." The Monarch unzipped.

Gan snarled and picked up Deva's body. "He's not dead! He can't be! I'll lose my license to kill!" He lumbered out of the room, right through a wall. "Hang in there, Dean. I'll be back as soon as I decant another Hank."

Avon turned his pulse-rifle on himself. And shot himself in the foot. "OWW!"

The Monarch rolled his eyes.


End file.
